


Love Isn't Always Straightforward

by RichMarker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Harem, High School, Japan, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shoujo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichMarker/pseuds/RichMarker
Summary: Ryuu Miyamoto's future is in jeopardy as he doesn't feel the want or motivation to focus on his studies. Because of this, he forcefully gets assigned a tutor in order to steer him on the right track, but this one sudden choice changes his boring high school life into an arguably more interesting and slightly chaotic one.





	1. Ryuu Miyamoto's Mentality

"You're in your third and final year of high school. The one thing you should be focusing on right now is your studies, but that seems to be the last thing on your mind. Am I right, Miyamoto?" asked an official looking man in a suit. The man sat at a large wooden desk covered in various papers and trinkets.

Across from him, sat a boy with spiky black hair in a foldable chair. His name? Ryuu Miyamoto.

"What's the point in focusing on my studies?" Ryuu replied. "I don't want to. It's as simple as that,"

The man sighed and leaned forward in his office chair. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter if you don't want to. This is your future we're talking about here,"

"Well, if it's my future, then shouldn't I be able to decide how it turns out?" said Ryuu.

"I... Well, yes. Technically, you are correct. But wouldn't you want your future to be successful?" the man asked. "We're only trying to help you, Miyamoto,"

Ryuu slowly rose from the chair and sighed. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here Mr. Toyoshima, and I know that it's your job and all," he said as he walked closer to the man's desk. Then, he gently placed his hands on the ends of the wooden desk and leaned forward. "But, what's the point in trying so hard for a future that I know won't turn out the way I want? Even if I try my best... nothing will come of it,"

"How can you be so sure?" Mr. Toyoshima asked.

"Cause I've experienced it first hand," Ryuu muttered before backing away from the desk. "Sorry for wasting your time, but there's a Coca-Cola with my name on it waiting in the vending machine," He picked up his bag which was placed on the foldable chair and walked in the direction of the office door. As he was about to grab the door handle, Mr. Toyoshima stopped him.

"Wait, Miyamoto," he said.

Ryuu slowly turned his head around in response.

"I don't know your conditions or what you've gone through to have this type of mentality, but I believe that your future is important. That might mean nothing to you, but, as my student, I want to see you flourish in the future," he explained.

"Yeah, and you've probably said the same thing to every other guy who's in my position," Ryuu said. "Sorry, but I just don't have what it takes,"

Suddenly, Mr. Toyoshima stood from his chair and slammed his hands down on the desk. "You don't know that!" he yelled.

Ryuu froze up and took a step back from the sudden shout. "Wha-?" he questioned.

"At your age, you have limitless potential. Please, don't let that go to waste," said Mr. Toyoshima.

Gradually, Ryuu's body calmed down and he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Like I said, I appreciate your concern. But, I don't have this "limitless potential" you're talking about. Sorry," Without saying anything else, he twisted the doorknob and walked out of the Mr. Toyoshima's, the school principal's, office.

Mr. Toyoshima was left while he was still standing. He kept there for a few moments before sitting back down in his chair and sighing.

"I tried to take care of it myself, but looks like I'll have to resort to her after all," he said. On Mr. Toyoshima's desk laid a button. He reached over and pressed it, resulting in a quick static noise to come from it. "Mrs. Kawazu? Can you see if Umeko Sasaki and Maki Koizumi are still on campus? I need to ask them something important,"

✎ **Chapter 1 -** _Ryuu Miyamoto's Mentality_ ✐

A few minutes after Ryuu's conversation with Mr. Toyoshima, he started to leave school. It was about 6 P.M. at that point, so the sun was starting to set.

At the time, it was only a month into Ryuu's third year of high school and he was already suffering in all of his classes. Throughout his high school career, he was never the type to stay on top of his studies, but he always managed to pass through some kind of miracle. Even so, a student's third year is extremely important for their future, so the school had been pushing him to get back on track so he could be prepared for entrance exams and such. But, no matter how hard they tried, he would always turn down the help. All he would say was, "I don't have what it takes,". The staff at the school didn't know why he thought this way, no one did. The only people who knew the full story was Ryuu and one of his close friends.  

"I don't understand why Mr. Toyoshima tries so hard. I mean, it's my problem, not his," Ryuu muttered under his breath while walking off of Shigeyuki High School's campus.

His only friend since his first year of high school, Mitsuo Osaragi, walked alongside him reading a book. "I know what you mean, but it is his job to do that," he said.

Mitsuo was one of Shigeyuki High School's prodigies. From the very start of high school, he was always destined to do great things. His grades were amazing, his attendance was perfect, and his study methods were extremely effective. Because of that, you might be thinking, "Then why doesn't Mitsuo help Ryuu study?". Well, Mitsuo is the close friend that knew about Ryuu's reasoning behind his mentality, so he didn't want to force Ryuu to study because of that very reason.

"Then he's wasting his precious job time. I'm not gonna comply, no matter what he tries to do," said Ryuu.

Mitsuo closed his book and shoved it into his bag. "I've always liked that mentality of yours, Ryuu,"

Ryuu looked towards Mitsuo in response. "What? My mentality?" he questioned.

"Yes, your mentality. I wish I was able to think like you," admitted Mitsuo. "Being crushed by the burden of schoolwork is quite bothersome at times. But, because of the way you think, you don't get caught up with any of this school nonsense. It must be nice, no?"

Ryuu scoffed and looked at the ground. "Don't try to confuse me with those big words of yours," he said. "But... it's not all candy canes and rainbows like you might think it is. I didn't choose to think like this either, you know that,"

Mitsuo nodded. "Yes, I know very well. Judging from your words, however, you don't seem to like your own mentality, is that right?" he asked.

"Well..." Ryuu whispered. "Yeah, I don't like it. I wish I could just drop it and live a normal high school life, but it's slowly molded into my normal way of thinking,"

"Hm... I see," Mitsuo muttered. "Well, I'm not sure if this means anything to you, but I look up to you, Ryuu,"

"Huh?" Ryuu asked.

Mitsuo nodded and pointed his finger up. "And one of the main reasons I do look up to you is because of the way you think. Since you seemingly aren't able to revert to your previous way of thinking, I believe you should try to embrace your current mentality more. But, that's only my opinion,"

Ryuu stopped in place and stared at the ground.

Almost instantaneously, Mitsuo noticed and turned around to Ryuu. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Embrace my current mentality more, huh?" Ryuu whispered to himself.

"Ryuu?"

Then, Ryuu quickly looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Mitsuo. I feel a lot better now,"

Mitsuo tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You're thanking me? For what? All I did was state my opinion on the matter,"

Ryuu laughed and continued walking. "You might be a prodigy, but you're as dense as a brick," he joked.

Quickly, Mitsuo caught up with him. "Actually, if you're going to call me dense, at least compare me to the densest object in existence,"

"Which is?"

"Osmium,"

"Alright, you're as dense as osmium then,"

Mitsuo cracked a smile and quickly began laughing. Ryuu joined in too. Then, the two of them walked back home and said their goodbyes.

_**...** _

"C'mon, Ryuu! You'll be late to school if you don't get up now!" yelled a woman from outside the room.

Ryuu Miyamoto's room is what you'd expect it to be like. Dirty, unorganized, and quite cramped. His bed being the only thing not covered in manga or snack bags. He slowly rose up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Saying nothing, he dragged himself out of bed and walked outside of his room and down the hallway. His home was a simple one. An apartment that his mother, Junko Miyamoto, paid for by herself. It wasn't large or anything, but it had the essentials to house two people. He arrived in the kitchen after a short walk through the hall and opened the fridge, grabbing the milk.

Junko reached into the cabinet, pulled out Ryuu's cereal, and handed it to him. "Here you go!" she exclaimed.

Ryuu, still half asleep, received the cereal from Junko. "Thanks, mom," he muttered. Then, he walked to the nearby dining table and prepared his breakfast.

"So, how's school going this year? It must be nice having only one year left, huh?" Junko asked.

Ryuu swirled his spoon around in his cereal. "Y'know, it's going," 

After that brief interaction, only the clanking of dishes filled the room as Junko washed them.

"Well, you know what's coming up, right?" Junko said.

Ryuu didn't respond, he only looked in her direction.

"Your father's birthday!" she exclaimed.

**Cling!**

The sound of Ryuu's spoon dropping and hitting his bowl echoed through the room. He stared at his mother with his mouth slightly agape. 

"Oh-! Oh my god... I know you don't like talking about him... it just slipped my mind. I'm sorry..." Junko muttered.

Ryuu sighed. "Don't worry about it. I need to get over him eventually anyway. Talking about a person who's gone is one of the best ways to cope, right?" 

Junko smiled. "Yes, it is one of the best ways. And I think he would like to be remembered, don't you?" she asked.

Ryuu nodded and continued to eat his cereal. 

You see, three years before this, Ryuu's father died in a terrible accident. A car accident, to be exact. He was placed at a very high position at his office after working so very hard to reach there. But, after all of those years of painstakingly hard work to reach the top, he was gone in an instant. All of his work suddenly meant nothing to anyone, and Ryuu realized this. His mentality shifted as he had this realization. What's the point in trying if all of your work is just going to be erased once you leave this Earth? Why try when it's all pointless in the end? Why even try at all? These replayed in Ryuu's head like a record stuck on loop. And they still do sometimes, even three years later.

Ryuu wasn't suicidal, actually, the one thing he feared most was death. But, his mentality was the one thing that held him down from doing the things he wanted... and he hated that.

_**...** _

After an interesting interaction with his mother that morning, Ryuu attended school for the day. Instead of actually listening, he just slept or doodled in his notebook. It makes the day go by slower, but he'd rather do that than listen to whatever nonsense his teacher is spouting.

Eventually, the day ended and people began leaving for home and or after school clubs. As Ryuu grabbed his bag and lifted himself out of his chair, a message came from the school intercom.

"Ryuu Miyamoto, please go to Mr. Toyoshima's office. Ryuu Miyamoto, please go to Mr. Toyoshima's office," a man called out over the intercom.

Ryuu sighed. "Should I even go...?" he whispered. "He's just gonna say the same stuff he did the last fifty times he's called me down," He stood next to his desk thinking for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Eh, I got nothing better to do," he muttered.

He left his classroom, 3-A, and walked down the hall to Mr. Toyoshima's office which was only a few rooms down. When he arrived at the door, he hesitated for a moment. Before now, he had never hesitated before entering Mr. Toyoshima's office. He didn't really question it, so he quickly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

"Hey, Mr. Toyoshima. What is it now-?" 

Mr. Toyoshima sat at his desk as usual, but next to his desk stood two girls. One with long curly black hair and the other with short and fluffy brown hair. The curly haired one was leagues taller than the other, so Ryuu assumed the most likely scenario.

Ryuu pointed at the short brown-haired girl. "Who's this middle schooler?" he asked.

The brown-haired girl stomped her foot in response. "I'm not a middle schooler!" she yelled. "I'm a third year just like you!"

Ryuu smirked. "Wow, she has some spunk for such a small package," he said.

She crossed her arms. "Hmph! Mr. Toyoshima, do we really have to tutor this delinquent?" she asked.

Ryuu's eyes widened. "Wait, did you say... tutor?" he asked.

"Now, calm down Koizumi. And yes, she did say tutor," Mr. Toyoshima said as he slowly stood up. "The girl on the left is Umeko Sasaki, the student council president,"

Umeko quickly bowed. "N-nice to meet you. I hope we can get along..." she muttered.

Ryuu scratched the back of his head. "Uh, there's no need to be so formal..."

She quickly shot back up. "O-oh, s-sorry..." she whispered.

 _'So she's the anti-social one, got it,'_  Ryuu thought.

Mr. Toyoshima then pointed to the brown-haired girl on the right. "And she is Mika Koizumi, one of the highest ranked students at Shigeyuki High School,"

"Are you sure she's a high schooler? I've seen kindergartners taller than her," Ryuu said.

Mika glared at Ryuu. "I already told you that I'm a third year like you! Are you that stupid?"

 _'So she's the gremlin tsundere, got it,'_  Ryuu thought again. 

Ryuu chuckled and looked at Mr. Toyoshima. "So, why are you introducing them to me? I know I heard the word tutor, but you can't really be-"

"Yes, these two girls will be your tutors until you can get your act together, Miyamoto," Mr. Toyoshima stated.

"My... tutors...? You can't be serious," Ryuu muttered.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I am serious. Your first tutoring session starts right now," Mr. Toyoshima stated.

At the time, Ryuu thought this was the worst thing that could happen to him. I mean, being forced to do well in school? That's the one thing that he doesn't want to happen. But, he would soon come to learn that these two girls were a blessing in disguise. They would help him change as a person, and in return, he would help them, too.

✎ **Chapter 1 -**   _END_ ✐

 **A/N:** Hello! So, I'm assuming most of you reading this came from my previous story, Amanama! If so, I'd really appreciate if you could give your opinion on this story so far. Be honest! I want to hear different opinions on things I could improve or build upon. And if this story turns you off because it's not MHA/BNHA related, then that's fine! People have their tastes and I can understand that completely. I just had an idea and wanted to turn it into something and that's where this came from.  
But, I have a few drawings of the main characters from this story to give you a good representation of what they look like. Now, keep in mind, I don't have any digital art supplies, so all of these are traditional. They won't be the best quality but they get the point across.

       

       

Well, that's all I have to say now. Thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	2. The Two Tutors

✎ **Chapter 2 -** _The Two Tutors_ ✐

"You can't be serious, right?" asked Ryuu.

Mr. Toyoshima crossed his arms and solemnly nodded. "Completely serious," he stated.

Ryuu shakily took a step back in the direction of the door he came through. "No way..." he muttered.

"U-um... Mr. Toyoshima...?" asked Umeko quietly.

"Yes?" he responded while turning to her.

Umeko brought her hands together and started tapping her index fingers against one another. "Miyamoto doesn't seem like he wants to participate in the tutoring session..." she muttered. "S-so... maybe we should give him some time to think about this...?"

Mr. Toyoshima sighed. "Normally, I would. But, I'd like an answer right here,"

"O-oh, I see..." Umeko whispered.

Ryuu clenched his fists and stomped one step forward. "Don't act like I'm not right here!" he shouted while throwing his arm in a crossing motion. "Who even made this decision anyway?!"

"Your mother," said Mr. Toyoshima.

"My... mom...?" Ryuu muttered.

"Yes, she was worried about you and asked if the school could do anything about it. So, we thought that getting two geniuses around your age would help you transition into studying more often," explained Mr. Toyoshima.

Mika placed her right hand on her hip and smirked. "Yeah, and you should be thankful that they chose us. Anyone else would've given up the instant they saw your grades,"

"M-Mika...! You shouldn't say that...!" whispered Umeko.

"It's not my fault that it's the truth...!" Mika whispered back.

Ryuu drooped his head and stared at the ground. "I don't care who you are or how smart you are..." he muttered.

Mika and Umeko quickly turned their heads in Ryuu's direction.

"What?" questioned Mika with a slightly annoyed face.

"Why are you forcing me to do something that I hate...?" he asked.

Mr. Toyoshima scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Look, Miyamoto, your mother told me about why you're so unmotivated to do anything nowadays,"

Ryuu shot his head back up. "She what...?" he questioned.

"Well, she didn't go into detail, but I got the gist of it," Mr. Toyoshima explained. "And, in my opinion, I think that a good first step towards changing your mentality would be to take this very chance you have right in front of you,"

Ryuu looked to the two girls who were still standing next to Mr. Toyoshima's desk. Umeko quickly looked the other way and Mika glared back at Ryuu. Then, he turned back to Mr. Toyoshima.

"I'm sorry Mr. Toyoshima, but where's this 'chance' thing you're talking about?" Ryuu asked with a blank expression.

Mika clenched her fist. "Why you...!" she growled while threatfully walking forward. But, Mr. Toyoshima outstretched his arm and stopped her.

"Please, Miyamoto, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You won't find people willing to help you everywhere," said Mr. Toyoshima.

Ryuu slowly closed his eyes. "I understand that, but..." Then, he instantly opened them up again. "Wait, what do you mean by 'willing to help'? Didn't you force these two to help?" he asked.

Mr. Toyoshima shook his head. "No, we only asked if they were willing. We didn't force them to be here. That was their own choice,"

Like before, Ryuu turned to Mika and Umeko, but this time with a shocked expression.

Mika scoffed. "What? Did you think the school dragged us here? They aren't  _that_  evil,"

"Y-yes..." Umeko stuttered. "Don't blame the school for this... It's our fault we're taking up your time... Sorry,"

Ryuu didn't say anything. He just continued to stare. Suddenly, a familiar voice played in his head.

_"I know his passing has been hard on you, Ryuu... But, I'll always be willing to help you, no matter what happens,"_

Ryuu took his hand and put it up to his chest with a smile. "She always does this..." he muttered.

Mika tilted her head to the side and stared at Ryuu. "Hey, are you crying?" she asked.

Quickly, Ryuu wiped his hand on his face. "Huh?" he questioned. He didn't notice until then, but he was starting to tear up.

Mika chuckled. "I know you're grateful that you get us to tutor you, but you don't have to be that emotional,"

Umeko outstretched her hand. "A-are you alright...?" she asked.

Ryuu nodded and sniffled. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

The room went silent for a few seconds after that. The girls and Mr. Toyoshima didn't know the reasoning behind Ryuu's sudden tears, but that didn't really matter. The only thing that did matter was that Ryuu came to a sudden realization.

Mr. Toyoshima walked over to Ryuu with a smile. "So, what do you say? Will you at least try?" he asked.

Ryuu nodded. "Yeah, I'll try. But I'm not making any promises,"

"That's fine by me," said Mr. Toyoshima. Then, he turned back to Umeko and Mika. "See? I told you he'd agree. You have no need to be worried anymore,"

Both of their faces turned red and they looked in opposite directions.

Ryuu smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Worried, huh? I thought you didn't care about a delinquent you just met?" he joked.

Umeko's eyes darted around the room. "W-well, we never said that we didn't-"

"We never said that we were worried!" yelled Mika. "Mr. Toyoshima, please stop putting incorrect thoughts into this idiot's head! His ego will inflate too much and... and... he'll burst!"

Ryuu chuckled. "Yeah, judging by that response, you definitely said you were worried. And about someone you've never met? You're so caring," he said sarcastically.

"Grr..." Mika growled while shaking violently. Then, she quickly spun around and faced the other direction with her arms crossed. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"Well, since you all seemed riled up, let's delay the first tutoring session for now. You kids can plan when you have it. For now, I'm going to eat something. I haven't eaten all day,"

Mr. Toyoshima grabbed his wallet from the surface of his desk and walked over to the door. "Have fun!" he exclaimed. 

Ryuu, Mika, and Umeko stood there in silence until, surprisingly, Umeko spoke up.

"Tomorrow is our day off..." Umeko said quietly. "We can meet at Mutsunai City Park and have the session there..."

"Mutsunai City Park...?" Ryuu groaned. "But that's so far away from my house,"

Mika then turned back around and glared at Ryuu with piercing eyes. "What was that?" asked Mika with an intimidating voice.

Ryuu sighed. "Fine, I'll just take the train or something..."

"I have to make breakfast and lunch for my siblings," Mika said. "So, around noon works for me,"

"T-that's a good time for me, too," Umeko stuttered.

"Alright, I'll try to be there on time," muttered Ryuu.

"You will," said Mika.

"Huh?"

"You will be there on time," said Mika again, but more aggressively.

Ryuu sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah, yeah, I get you. I'll be there right at noon,"

Mika smiled. "Good! If you aren't then... well... just imagine the worst punishment you can think of!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm..." mumbled Ryuu while putting his hand on his chin. "The worst thing I can think of, huh?" He sat there for a few seconds, legitimately thinking about this. Then, he pointed to the sky. "Spending an afternoon studying!" he exclaimed.

Mika slouched over and sighed. "That's the worst thing you can think of...? We've got a long way to go then,"

Off to the side, Umeko clenched her fists with an attempt at a determined face. "I-I'll try my best...!" Umeko whispered to herself.

_**...** _

The next day came as soon as it went. But, no birds were chirping and no sun was peering through the half-opened blinds. There was a simple answer to why this was the case, however. It was because...

"I overslept!!" yelled Ryuu while staring at his phone.

The time was 12:30 P.M., 30 minutes after the designated meeting time for the tutoring session.

Ryuu frantically jumped out of bed and put on any clothes he could find. "But I put on six different alarms just for today!" he continued to yell. He ran around the apartment from the bathroom, then back to his room, then the kitchen, and back to his room again. "I'm gonna be so late! What if they... aren't even..." Then, he stopped in place holding a piece of toast and his right shoe. "...there anymore," He stood in the middle of his room like a statue, unmoving. "Heh, this is what I get for actually trying to take action. I just screwed it all up again,"

He continued to stand still and think.

"Well, I'm already dressed, so I might as well go somewhere at least," he muttered to himself. He put his tennis shoes on and finished his toast, then left. He left with no clear destination in mind. There was nowhere he was dying to go or anything. He just wanted to go out.

For about half an hour, he rode on the train before finally getting off. He didn't look at where he was, he just got off at a random stop. The area was pretty quiet but surprisingly very urban. While he was walking down one of the many streets, his eye caught a sign next to a path that led somewhere.

**Mutsunai City Park**   
_"The pride and joy of Mutsunai."_

_'The park?'_  he thought.  _'I must've come here without thinking. Weird,'_ Then, continued walking and passed the sign.  _'Whatever, it's not like it matters that I showed up anyway. It's way too late,'_ he thought again.

As he got farther and farther away from the sign he walked slower and slower until he came to a stop. He turned his head around and focused on the sign again.

_'Maybe they're...?'_ he thought before shaking his head. _'No, no way. No one would wait this long. It's already well past 1 P.M. But...'_

He couldn't stop himself. Slowly, he turned his whole body around and walked back to the sign. There was a slight glimmer of hope dwelling inside Ryuu's heart. He tried to deny it, but it was definitely there. Eventually, he made it back to the sign and entered the park through the path. As he entered, he saw kids playing on the playground and having fun. A faint smile appeared on his face as he continued walking. Once he entered the center of the park, he saw them. Umeko Sasaki and Mika Koizumi, sitting at a lone picnic table with their notebooks out.

_'Why...?'_  Ryuu thought.  _'Why are they...?'_

Ryuu was about to walk over to them, but then they started talking. He was close enough to where he could hear, so out of panic, he hid behind a bush near the table.

Umeko looked up from her notebook. "Mika...?" she asked.

"What's up?"

"D-do you really think he'll show up...?" questioned Umeko. "I mean, I don't want to doubt him, but it has been already an hour and thirty minutes after the arranged meeting time..."

Mika placed her pencil down and sighed. "Y'know, it's hard to say at this point. If he doesn't show up, it's his loss anyway," she said before chuckling. "But... even so, part of me wants him to show,"

Umeko quickly leaned forward on the table. "M-me too...! I was thinking the exact same thing...!" she exclaimed quietly.

Mika smiled. "Yeah, but if he doesn't, we only have ourselves to blame,"

"What do you mean...?" asked Umeko with her head tilted to the side.

Mika placed her elbow on the table and propped her head up with her hand. "Well, we're the ones who took this job, right? If he doesn't show up, then it's our own fault for having faith in that idiot, y'know?" she explained.

Umeko nodded.

"But..." muttered Mika. "I really wanted to help him. Even though he acted like an idiot yesterday, the idea of tutoring someone like him... It got me genuinely excited for the first time in a while. It seemed like it would be a challenge. So... I was kinda looking forward to it,"

"It's the same for me..." Umeko said. "I'd never really met anyone like him before. All the student council members are nice, but they all act like you'd expect them to... But, none of them are like Ryuu Miyamoto... He's very... unique..."

Mika smirked. "Wow, you're really talking him up, huh?"

Umeko's face turned bright red and she covered her face. "I-It's not like that...! He just seemed interesting from my first impression, that's all...!" she shouted, slightly muffled from covering her mouth.

_'They had faith in me...?'_  Ryuu thought.  _'I'm just a guy with a terrible view on life... I don't deserve to be talked about like this... I don't...'_

"But, even if he doesn't show up today..." Mika said. "I'm gonna find him tomorrow at school and drag him to a new tutoring session!"

"I-I don't know if you should drag him, Mika..." stuttered Umeko. "Maybe we should ask him nicely..."

Mika then crossed her arms and pouted. "If we ask him nicely then he won't show up. That's why we gotta take him by force and make him learn!"

_'They're going this far... for me...?'_  Ryuu thought again.  _'If they're going out of their way to do this... then I have no reason to turn them down, do I?'_

Ryuu slowly lifted himself up and walked out from the bush. Quietly, he walked back onto the path to make it seem like he just walked over there.

Then, he raised his hand and waved. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Umeko and Mika instantly turned around. They were speechless.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept a little,"

A small smile grew on Umeko's face. "Ryuu Miyamoto...! At least you showed up...! Now we can-!"

Mika growled and shot up from her seat. "A little?! Do you know how long we were waiting?!" she yelled.

Ryuu chuckled. "You change personalities really quickly, don't you? It's actually pretty impressive,"

"Huh?" questioned Mika.

"Nevermind," Ryuu said while shaking his head. "But, since I'm late, I have to suffer through the worst thing I could imagine, right?"

Mika nodded with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, you do,"

"Alright, let's get studying then," said Ryuu. "Let's see if I can survive my own personal hell,"

✎ **Chapter 2 -** _END_ ✐


End file.
